Seidenstrümpfe
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Sirius entdeckt zufällig Lucius’ geheime Vorliebe... welche von Sirius durchaus geteilt wird. Slash. LMSB.


Titel: Seidenstrümpfe

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Rating: ab 18

Pairing: Sirius/Lucius

Kink: Seidenstrümpfe

Worte: 3.230

Warnungen: ein bisschen cross dressing

Inhalt: Sirius entdeckt zufällig Lucius' geheime Vorliebe... welche von Sirius durchaus geteilt wird.

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Diese Story ist im Rahmen der „Kinky-Couple-Challenge 2007" der livejournal-community „Heulende Hütte" entstanden.

* * *

**Seidenstrümpfe **

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Hallo.

Ich bin Sirius Black. Und ich habe keinen Fetisch. Es ist doch kein Fetisch, wenn man gerne Seidenstrümpfe an einem hübschen Bein sieht, oder? Das ist doch völlig normal. Jeder sieht gerne Seidenstrümpfe über glatter, heller Haut. Gut, ich gebe zu, ich mag Strümpfe mit Strapsen oder halterlose Strümpfe lieber als die modernen Strumpfhosen, aber das ist ja noch kein Verbrechen.

Die zwei-, drei Mal wo ich keinen hochgekriegt habe, weil keine Seidenstrümpfe im Spiel waren... das... hatte andere Gründe und lag nicht an den fehlenden Seidenstrümpfen. Das war nur, weil... okay, ich geb's ja zu. Die fehlenden Seidenstrümpfe waren der Grund und es war nicht nur zwei- oder drei Mal, sondern öfter... also oft... eigentlich jedes Mal.

Aber mein Grundproblem liegt sowieso ganz woanders. Ich bin nämlich schwul. Nein, das ist kein Problem für mich. Aber es ist der Problem-Auslöser... ich habe nämlich noch keinen Kerl getroffen, der für mich Seidenstrümpfe getragen hätte... Bis zu dem Tag an dem ich... aber ich sollte besser damit anfangen, dass James und Lily mich zu ihrem Trauzeugen auserkoren hatten. Das bedeutete für mich, ich musste ein Geschenk besorgen. Also ging ich nach London um etwas zu kaufen. Das Dumme war nur, dass ich dabei an _Harrods_ vorbeikam.

Ich kann einfach nicht an _Harrods_ vorbeigehen ohne kurz durch die Strumpfwarenabteilung zu schlendern. Das war auch an diesem Tag so. Ich ging also hinein und fuhr mit der Rolltreppe nach oben. Ich ging so durch die Gänge und dachte an nichts Böses. Ja, gut... ich dachte schon an etwas... aber es ist doch nichts Böses, wenn man sich überlegt, ob man sich ein paar Strümpfe kauft, um sie sich abends im Bett über die eigenen Hände zu streifen und sich dann mit diesen bestrumpften Händen ganz langsam und ausführlich einen runterzuholen und sich dabei vorzustellen, dass... aber ich glaube, das führt jetzt ein bisschen zu weit. Ich ging also so durch die Gänge und betrachtete die Auslagen. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte nicht den Mut, mir selbst Strümpfe zu kaufen, also ging ich nach einer Weile wieder in Richtung Rolltreppe. Immerhin musste ich noch ein Geschenk kaufen und ich hatte schon genug Zeit vertrödelt.

Warum und wieso ich an den Umkleidekabinen vorbeigegangen bin... keine Ahnung.

Aber es war mit Abstand das Interessanteste, Aufschlussreichste und Aufregendste, was mir seit Wochen passiert ist, denn bei einer der Kabinen war der Vorhang nicht ganz geschlossen.

ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo

Gestatten, dass ich mich vorstelle: mein Name ist Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Ja, genau. _Der_ Lucius Malfoy. Ich werde auf der Straße von wildfremden Menschen erkannt. Ich bin ein Mann des öffentlichen Lebens. Mein Wort hat Gewicht. Viele glauben mich zu kennen. Aber niemand kennt mich wirklich. Mich oder mein Geheimnis. Zumindest war das noch vor wenigen Wochen so.

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Wie gesagt, der Vorhang war nicht richtig geschlossen und ich konnte den obligatorischen Hocker in der Umkleidekabine erkennen. Auf diesem Hocker jedoch stand ein nackter Fuß. Ein nackter, unglaublich wohlgeformter Fuß über dessen Zehen in diesem Moment ein schwarzer Seidenstrumpf gezogen wurde.

Ich blieb stehen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Dieser Fuß war für eine Frau zu groß. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Der Strumpf wurde von weißen, schmalen Händen weiter hinauf gezogen. Ein unendlich langes Bein hinauf. Ein schlankes, haarloses Bein. Ich versuchte krampfhaft zu schlucken. Ein rasiertes Männerbein. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Meine Phantasie kochte über. Der Strumpf wurde währenddessen unbeirrt über das Knie gezogen. Ich bewegte mich sehr behutsam, um noch ein Stück Oberschenkel zu erhaschen, was mir auch gelang. Keine Strapse. Es waren halterlose, schwarze Seidenstrümpfe. Mit Naht.

Ich musste wissen, wer dieser Mann war. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was ich tat.

Ich beobachtete noch, wie eine schwarze Hose über die seidene Sünde gezogen wurde und die Füße in schwarze Stiefeletten gesteckt wurden, dann zog ich mich unauffällig zurück. Hinter einem Sonderangebotstisch postierte ich mich unauffällig. Von dort hatte ich einen guten Blick auf die Umkleidekabinen. Als dieser Mann endlich heraustrat blieb mein Herz für einen Moment stehen.

Es war Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Der Verlobte meiner ach-so perfekten Cousine Narcissa. Ohne zu wissen, was ich tat, folgte ich ihm.

ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo

Ich glaube, mein Kindermädchen ist schuld daran. Sie trug zwar lange, enge Röcke aus denen kaum die Knöchel hervorlugten, aber diese Röcke hatten hinten immer einen Geh-Schlitz – bis hinauf zur Kniekehle.

In der Öffentlichkeit trug sie zwar immer eine Robe, die den Schlitz verdeckte, aber daheim… im Kinderzimmer… trug sie keine Robe und ich sah jeden Tag ihre herrlichen, schwarzen Seidenstrümpfe mit dieser unglaublich geraden Naht, die sich von der Ferse über ihre Waden zog, bis hinauf in die Kniekehlen, wo der Rock sich wieder schloss und das Strumpfband den Blicken entzog.

Als ich vom Kind zum Teenager heranwuchs hätte man nun annehmen können, ich hätte ein Faible für mein Kindermädchen entwickelt oder zumindest für weibliche Beine in Seidenstrümpfen – ich aber entwickelte eine Vorliebe für die Strümpfe an sich. Ich wollte sie selbst tragen, ich wollte sie spüren, sie über meine Beine streifen, mich dabei im Spiegel betrachten… aber ich wagte es nie.

Ich war immerhin ein Malfoy. So jung ich auch war, so wusste ich doch, sollten meine geheimen Gelüste jemals ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit geraten, würde es einen Skandal geben, wie ihn die Zaubererwelt noch nicht erlebt hatte.

Ich schwieg… und litt.

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich total geil war? Ich hatte ein derart großes Ding in meiner Hose, dass ich kaum laufen konnte. Dennoch ist es mir gelungen, Malfoy unauffällig zu folgen. Oder sagen wir mal so: er hat mich nicht bemerkt. Der Gedanke, dass er unter seiner maskulinen Kleidung derart feminin herumlief machte mich nur noch härter. Ich mag Männer, die auch Männer sind. Okay, das klingt jetzt paradox. Aber ich stehe nicht besonders auf Crossdressing. Es sind nur die Strümpfe die mich fast irre machen. Wenn ich Lippenstiftflecken auf meiner Haut haben wollte, dann hätte ich hetero bleiben können.

ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo

Nun, vielleicht ist „leiden" etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt. Ich war durchaus kein Kind von Traurigkeit oder gar ein Kostverächter, aber obwohl ich unter Männern und Frauen meine Partner etwas wahllos herauspickte, so nagte doch immer das Gefühl an mir, dass es mit Seidenstrümpfen noch um ein Vielfaches überwältigender sein würde – sein musste!

Dieser Gedanke ließ mir irgendwann keine Ruhe mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, ich wollte nichts mehr essen und… ähm… „das" funktionierte auch nicht mehr – zumindest nicht besonders. Ich begab mich also eines Tages nach London. In den Muggelteil der Stadt. Inkognito, versteht sich. In einem Kaufhaus erwarb ich eine Unmenge Muggelkram aber auch ein Päckchen billiger Seidenstrümpfe.

Der Rest ist Geschichte.

Ich machte es mir zur Gewohnheit, einige Male im Monat ein Kaufhaus zu betreten, ein Paar Seidenstrümpfe zu kaufen, sie gleich anzuziehen und sie für die nächsten Stunden unter meiner üblichen Kleidung zu tragen. Wenn ich wieder zurück musste in die Zaubererwelt, betrat ich den „Tropfenden Kessel" und suchte dort die Waschräume auf, wo ich mich der Strümpfe entledigte.

Niemand hat je etwas gemerkt. Was ich in den Nächten tat, die diesen Ausflügen folgten, gehört nicht hierher.

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Nach Stunden – zumindest kam es mir so vor – betrat er den „Tropfenden Kessel". Hier würde es schwieriger werden, ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Oder auch nicht. Das Gasthaus war für jeden Zauberer ein unverfänglicher Aufenthaltsort. Ich wartete vorsichtshalber ein wenig, bevor ich nach ihm durch die Eingangstür trat. Drinnen sah ich mich rasch um.

Verdammt. Malfoy war natürlich nirgends zu sehen.

Ich hockte mich frustriert an die Bar und bestellte einen Feuerwhisky. Bestimmt hatte er sich hier mit jemand getroffen und jetzt vergnügten sich die beiden in einem der Zimmer. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich war neidisch. Doch gerade, als ich mein Selbstmitleid ertränken wollte, kam Lucius Malfoy aus Richtung der Toiletten. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu, doch er beachtete mich gar nicht. Er verließ den „Tropfenden Kessel" durch den Hinterausgang.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, stürmte ich schon auf die Toilette.

Hatte er es hier mit einem Kerl getrieben? Ich grinste bei diesem Gedanken. Malfoy war kein Toiletten-Sex-Typ. Beim besten Willen nicht.

Ein rascher Blick genügte – ich hatte Glück. Es war niemand außer mir da. In aller Ruhe sah ich mich um. Wenn niemand hier war, dann hatte Malfoy auch keine schnelle Nummer in einer der Kabinen gehabt. Ein wenig enttäuscht war ich nun doch. Allem Anschein nach hatte er hier doch nur gepinkelt. Beim Hinausgehen warf ich aus Gewohnheit einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Und dabei sah ich es. In einem dieser komischen Drahtmülleimer! Die Seidenstrümpfe!

Ohne nachzudenken griff ich in den Mülleimer, schob feuchtes Papier zur Seite und zog die Seidenstrümpfe heraus.

Er hatte sie hier ausgezogen. Er war nur hier gewesen um sie auszuziehen. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als ich die Strümpfe in meine Hosentasche stopfte.

Was ich damit zu Hause in meinem Bett gemacht habe, muss ich wohl nicht extra erklären, oder?

Um genau zu sein… bis zum Bett habe ich es gar nicht mehr geschafft. Kaum hatte ich die Tür meiner Wohnung hinter mir geschlossen, hatte ich schon die Hose offen und die Strümpfe in der Hand. Sehr viel mehr brauchte es gar nicht. Ich war so heiß, dass ich schon nach zwei Mal auf und ab eine riesige Ladung… aber das wollte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht erzählen.

Aber es war klasse.

Es war so klasse, dass ich mehr davon wollte.

Viel mehr.

ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo

Ich hatte ja schon berichtet, dass ich es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht habe, mir ab und zu in Muggelkaufhäusern Strümpfe zu kaufen. Ich bevorzugte dabei _Harrods_. Dieses Geschäft ist sehr exklusiv und das Personal ist derart gut ausgebildet, dass es keine Miene verzieht, wenn ich mit einem Paar Strümpfen an der Kasse stehe. Alles war in Ordnung… bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich irgendwann anfing, mich beobachtet zu fühlen.

Ich schob es auf die Eigenart meines Tuns, dass ich mich verfolgt fühlte. Denn was ich tat war immerhin sehr riskant. Die Folgen einer Entdeckung waren nicht auszudenken. Ich wurde also etwas vorsichtiger, sah mich häufiger um, entdeckte jedoch nie jemanden. Fast war ich schon selbst davon überzeugt, dass ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte, doch als ich eines Tages nach einem meiner „Ausflüge" nochmals in den „Tropfenden Kessel" zurückkehrte – ich hatte noch eine geschäftliche Verabredung, die mir fast entfallen war – und den Waschraum aufsuchte, um mir die Hände zu waschen… kurzum: die Strümpfe lagen nicht mehr in dem Mülleimer.

Was ich bei dieser Entdeckung empfand lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen.

Ich war entsetzt, schockiert und versuchte mir einzureden, dass es dafür eine logische Erklärung geben musste. Die Putzfrau musste den Mülleimer schon geleert haben oder etwas ähnlich Unbedrohliches musste geschehen sein.

Doch wem wollte ich etwas vormachen?

Seit Wochen fühlte ich mich verfolgt und nun fehlten die Strümpfe, die ich erst vor knapp zwei Stunden entsorgt hatte.

Mein Geheimnis war entdeckt.

Nun gab es zwei Möglichkeiten… ich konnte abwarten, bis der Erpresser sich meldete oder ein kompromittierender Artikel in der Zeitung erschien (ich tendierte dabei zu der Erpresser-Möglichkeit, denn es erschien mir unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Journalist oder Reporter hinter dieser wochenlangen Beschattung stecken konnte), oder ich unternahm etwas.

Ich entschied mich dafür, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich wollte diesen Kerl auf frischer Tat erwischen. Und dann würde er bitter bereuen, jemals meinen Weg gekreuzt zu haben.

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Ich wurde unvorsichtig. Ich gebe es zu.

Mittlerweile hatte ich vier Paar Lucius-Malfoy-Seidenstrümpfe in meiner Nachttischschublade. Ich hätte es dabei bewenden lassen sollen. Andererseits… im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es die richtige Entscheidung, nicht aufzuhören.

Er muss wohl gemerkt haben, dass ihm jemand folgt. Er hat wohl auch mitgekriegt, dass jemand die Seidenstrümpfe mitgehen lässt. Wie auch immer… eines Tages schlich ich mich gerade wieder in die Toilette um die Seidenstrümpfe aus dem Mülleimer zu fischen, als die Tür förmlich aufgerissen wurde und Lucius Malfoy im Türrahmen stand.

Muss ich erwähnen, dass er aussah, als ob er stinksauer wäre?

Ich gebe zu, dass mir das Herz in die Hosen gerutscht wäre, wenn dort unten noch Platz gewesen wäre… ja, ich hatte wie üblich einen Mords-Ständer…

„Ich wusste es!", schrie er. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ehe ich mich's versah, drückte schon die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen meine Brust, doch dann zögerte er.

„Dich kenne ich doch… du bist ein Black, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Ich hätte gerne aufgeatmet, aber der Druck seines Zauberstabes ließ leider nicht nach. Das Erkennen hatte also nichts genutzt.

„Was willst du von mir?", zischte er wütend und ich muss leider zugeben, dass meine Geilheit meine Angst bei Weitem überwog.

ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo

Ich hatte ihn tatsächlich auf frischer Tat ertappt. Er war so damit beschäftigt, die Strümpfe in seinen Besitz zu bringen, dass er sich überhaupt nicht wehrte. Ich erkannte ihn fast sofort. Es war einer der Blacks… Sirius Black, um genau zu sein.

Ich gebe zu, dass mich dies beträchtlich verwirrte.

Auch schien er keine Angst vor mir zu haben und er überhäufte mich auch nicht sofort mit Forderungen und /oder Drohungen, wie dies ein plumper Erpresser getan hätte.

Also fragte ich ihn, was er von mir wollte.

Zu meiner Überraschung schien er zu erschauern und dann erst bemerkte ich, dass sich unter seiner engen Hose eine beträchtliche Erektion abzeichnete. Verblüfft ließ ich meinen Zauberstab sinken. Er nutzte dies sofort aus um mir näher zu kommen.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er die zerknüllten Strümpfe, die ich noch vor wenigen Minuten getragen hatte.

Er streckte sie mir hin und sagte heiser: „Das gleiche wie du…"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte ihn angewidert abweisen, doch ich stellte fest, dass ich es nicht konnte. Er log doch bestimmt… es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er diesem Fetisch genauso verfallen war, wie ich. Andererseits sprach die Beule in seiner Hose eine sehr deutliche Sprache.

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Er zierte sich! War das denn die Möglichkeit? Er musste doch sehen, dass mir fast die Hose platzte und er tat so als ob… als ob… ich weiß auch nicht wie… auf jeden Fall schüttelte er den Kopf.

Aber so schnell wollte ich nicht aufgeben. Hier vor mir stand die derzeit einzige mir bekannte Möglichkeit, meine sexuellen Fantasien auszuleben und die würde ich mir nicht so einfach durch die Lappen gehen lassen.

Ich machte also noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht so anstellen solle, wir wüssten doch beide worum es hier gehen würde… so in der Art auf jeden Fall.

Dann habe ich ihm sehr detailliert auseinandergesetzt, was ich wirklich von ihm wollte. Genau weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich weiß noch genau, dass ich ihm anbot, hier auf der Stelle vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen, ihm einen zu blasen, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo vorne und hinten war und dann auf seine Strümpfe abzuspritzen. Ich glaube, ich habe ihm auch noch den Fick seines Lebens versprochen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich ihm auch noch das Sauberlecken der Strümpfe angeboten habe, aber das war auch gleichgültig. Er fing nämlich an, schwer zu atmen, er wurde ein bisschen rot und seine Pupillen erweiterten sich.

Ich hatte ihn.

ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo+LM+ooo

Er fing an, mir Vorschläge zu machen. Außerordentliche Vorschläge. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, dass er mir orale Stimulation anbot und auf meine bestrumpften Beine ejakulieren wollte. Er schwor, er würde hinterher alles wieder brav mit seiner Zunge säubern, wenn ich mich dann anschließend mit ihm vereinigen würde. Ich solle nur um Himmels Willen die Strümpfe dabei anbehalten. Dafür war er bereit alles zu tun.

Ich gebe zu, seine Vorschläge ließen mich nicht kalt. Ganz und gar nicht.

Ich fragte sicherheitshalber noch Mal nach: „Alles?"

„Alles!", war seine heisere Antwort.

„Gut", sagte ich. „Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, das alles für dich zu behalten. Wenn nicht, dann…"

Trotz seiner ins Auge springenden Erregung schien er meine unausgesprochene Drohung durchaus zu begreifen.

Er nickte und flüsterte nur noch zwei Worte: „Wo? Wann?"

Ich beschloss, ihn ein wenig zu quälen und gleichzeitig auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Heute… in einer Woche…"

Wir trafen uns in einem kleinen Haus auf dem Land, das meiner Familie gehört und wo wir ungestört waren. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig nervös war, aber ein Blick in seine verlangenden Augen genügte. Er würde mich nicht auslachen. Er würde mich verstehen.

Er tat sogar weit mehr als mich nur zu verstehen… er bewunderte, verehrte mich… betete mich an.

Dieser Nachmittag war unbeschreiblich und wird mir immer unvergesslich bleiben.

Seither treffen wir uns regelmäßig.

ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo+SB+ooo

Zu glauben, dass ich ihn hatte, war wohl etwas voreilig gewesen. Es war eher so, dass er mich hatte.

Aber über Kleinigkeiten soll man sich nicht aufregen.

Allerdings war diese eine Woche Wartezeit keine Kleinigkeit. Es war die Hölle. Doch dann war es endlich so weit. Wir trafen uns in einem Haus auf dem Land. Es musste wohl ihm gehören. Aber das interessierte mich nicht wirklich… ER war das einzige, was mich interessierte.

Ich stand also in diesem Schlafzimmer herum und fühlte mich etwas deplaziert, während er anfing, sich auszuziehen. Obwohl er ein wirklich gutaussehender Mann ist, ließ mich diese Aktion, die er auch sehr geschäftsmäßig durchführte, ziemlich kalt. Doch dann… dann zog er die Strümpfe aus ihrer Verpackung und rollte sie mit geübten Griffen auf. Er stellte ein Bein auf die Bettkante und präsentierte mir dabei höchst schamlos seinen Hintern. Doch außer seinen Fingern, die den ersten Strumpf über seine Zehen streiften, bekam ich nicht mehr sehr viel mit.

Behutsam zog er den Strumpf weiter hinauf… in einer fließenden Bewegung über die Wade… mit einem behutsamen Dehnen über das Knie… mit einem sinnlichen Zupfen rückte er das Strumpfband an seinem Oberschenkel zurecht.

Als er den zweiten Strumpf auf die gleiche Weise angelegt hatte, waren wir beide hart, ohne, dass wir uns angefasst hatten. Er setzte er sich auf das Bett und sah mich einen Moment lang an. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er atmete rascher als noch zuvor. Dann ließ er seinen Oberkörper auf die Matratze sinken, streckte die Beine in die Höhe und kreuzte sie in der Luft anmutig an den Knöcheln.

„Sitzen meine Nähte gerade?", fragte er mich mit einem verführerischen Timbre in der Stimme.

Dieser Anblick ließ mich alles vergessen. Alles… bis auf meine rasch ansteigende Erregung.

Was für ein Anblick!

Seine unendlich langen Beine wurden von dem hauchzarten, nachtschwarzen Gewebe umschlossen, umschmeichelt, eingerahmt. Seine makellose, helle Haut schimmerte sanft hindurch. Die scharfe, schwarze Linie der Naht verlief schnurgerade über diese fleischgewordene Fantasie.

„Sie sind perfekt", erwiderte ich. Mein Mund war trocken, mein Ständer war so hart, dass er schon pochte. Irgendwie muss ich mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen haben, denn das nächste an das ich mich erinnere sind seine bestrumpften Zehen, die mit meinen Eiern spielten.

Er hat mich damit fast verrückt gemacht.

Aber ich revanchierte mich. Ich küsste, leckte, knabberte, kniff und streichelte seine Beine, bis er förmlich darum bettelte, dass ich es ihm besorgte.

Obwohl ich ihn vorbereitet hatte war er eng… wunderbar eng. Aber das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass ich seine Kniekehlen auf meinen Schultern liegen hatte und ich fast auf seinen Oberschenkeln lag, während er sich unter mir wand und stöhnte.

Seine einzigen zusammenhängenden Worte waren: „Spritz auf die Strümpfe. Zieh' ihn raus und spritz auf die Strümpfe…"

Das war der absolut beste Sex meines Lebens.

Ich habe ihn abgeleckt und dabei kam es ihm, ohne, dass einer von uns ihn berührt hatte.

Ich spritze ihm seither regelmäßig auf… ähm… wir treffen uns seither regelmäßig… und es ist jedes Mal der absolut beste Sex meines Lebens.

Ich bin Sirius Black und… ich habe einen Fetisch!

_**ENDE**_


End file.
